Physical devices that are not classically thought of as “personal computers” may now connect to the Internet. Devices ranging from soda machines to televisions to light bulbs may now have a network presence independent of any “traditional” personal computer. These devices represent a nascent of the “Internet of Things,” where ordinary physical objects are seamlessly integrated into the information network, allowing them to be abstractly represented and interacted with remotely.